The Comfort After the Tragedy
by Cassie Bones
Summary: Based on promo for the "Hole in the Heart" Please R&R


**Oneshot time! So, I was so excited about Thursday's episode that, apparently, I dreamt about it! Well, really only about how I thought the whole Booth/Brennan bed scene was gonna go! Anyways, please enjoy!**

The Comfort after the Tragedy

"Dr. Brennan?" The doctor who'd been working on Vincent came out, looking sorrowful. Brennan's heart sped up at his expression. Whatever news he had could not be good.

Vincent Nigel Murray had been sharing a drink with the team and had just gone back to the bar to get another when suddenly, he fell to the floor, blood seeping from his chest.

"Vincent!" Hodgins had yelled in alarm, but made no move to go to his side, instead choosing to protect his pregnant wife from any other bullets that may be shot at them.

Booth had been at Vincent's side in mere seconds, taking off his jacket and putting pressure on the wound, while Brennan quickly dialled 911.

"Stay with me, Vincent. Come on, tell me something I don't know." Booth pleaded, trying to keep Vincent talking so that he wouldn't pass out and be lost forever.

Vincent shook his head. "So s-sorry. I can't think of anything a-at the m-moment." Vincent said, closing his eyes.

"No! Keep your eyes open! Don't close your eyes! Vincent!" Booth pleaded with the young man to stay awake, but it was no use.

By the time the ambulance had arrived, Vincent Nigel Murray was unconscious and losing blood steadily.

Cam decided to ride in the ambulance with the paramedics, if by any chance she could possibly be of some assistance.

Booth and Brennan raced behind the ambulance with the siren on and were at the hospital in under five minutes.

As soon as they reached the hospital, Vincent was taken straight to the emergency room to be worked on while the rest of the team paced in the waiting room.

Now, the Doctor was out of surgery and had a simply terrifying sympathetic expression on his face.

"Yes, Doctor?" Brennan asked, nervously. Booth was currently holding her hand, attempting to comfort her.

"I'm so sorry, Dr. Brennan. We did all we could but the bullet pierced Mr. Nigel Murray's heart and with the amount of blood loss...I'm so sorry. There's nothing we could have done for him. He's gone."

Brennan's eyes widened and her heart seemed to stop as Booth suddenly had her wrapped in his arms.

Hodgins held a sobbing Angela as he, too, began to cry. Vincent had been annoying, yes, but he'd been one of Hodgins's favorite interns. One of his best friends, even.

Cam collapsed into a chair. Vincent Nigel Murray had been awkward and somewhat of a pest, but he was also quite brilliant and knew how to make Cam smile sometimes.

"I can't believe this." She muttered to herself. "Who would-"

"Broadsky." Booth interrupted. "He was aiming for me, but Vincent got in his way. He hit the wrong target." Booth felt Brennan squeeze him, and look at him, fearfully. "Don't worry, Bones. I'm going to end this."

Brennan nodded and buried her head in the crook of his neck.

"I'm very sorry for your loss." The Doctor said before bidding them farewell.

They all thanked him and began making their way outside to their cars.

Hodgins walked next to Angela, keeping his arm around her as she continued to sob into his shoulder.

Cam walked out to the street and flagged a cab, not even turning to say good bye as she got in, with a dazed expression on her face. Sweets looked after her sympathetically. "I'll have a talk with her later." He said, before they reached his car and got it. "If anybody needs to talk, don't hesitate to call." He offered. They all nodded and watched him drive away.

"We're just gonna head home." Hodgins announced. Booth an Brennan nodded.

"Stay away from all windows and keep your doors bolted. Keep her safe, Hodgins." Booth warned.

Hodgins nodded, helping a depressed Angela in the car. "I will, man." Hodgins said, shaking Booth's hand. Booth leant into the car and kissed Angela's cheek, and gently rubbed her belly, causing her to smile sadly at him.

"Stay safe." He said. Angela nodded and Booth shut the door, so that Hodgins could drive off.

Booth turned to Brennan, who was leaning against the SUV, with her arms crossed. "Ready to go home, Bones?"

Brennan shook her head. "I can't, Booth. I don't want to be there alone tonight."

Booth nodded in understanding. "Then you'll come over to my place." He suggested. Brennan nodded.

When they arrived at Booth's apartment, Booth gave Brennan a pair of sweatpants to wear to bed and one of his band t-shirts. "You can change in my room if you want." Brennan nodded and took the clothes from him, walking into his room and shutting the door behind her.

After a few minutes of Brennan not coming out, Booth knocked gently on the door, having already changed in the bathroom into a black shirt and a pair of sweatpants. "Bones? Are you okay in there?"

He heard sniffling and began to panic. "I'm coming in now, Bones. I hope you're decent." Opening the door, he saw that Brennan was fully dressed in the clothes that he'd given her, and he relaxed a little. Only to tense up once again when he saw tears streaming down her cheeks. Booth sat down next to her on the bed, putting his arm around her. "Bones? Are you okay?"

Brennan shook her head. "No. Vincent Nigel Murray is dead and-"

"It's okay to feel sad, Bones-"

Brennan shook her head. "I'm not crying so much that I've lost an intern, Booth. I'm crying because that could have been you. Broadsky was aiming for you. I'm thankful that he missed, but it scares me that I'm so happy it was Vincent, and not you." She looked at him with tear filled eyes and Booth wrapped his arms around her, pulling him down to lie on the bed with him.

Brennan curled into his chest and sobbed, causing tears to seep through his shirt, but Booth didn't mind. He just kissed her forehead and rubbed her back, soothingly. "It's okay." He whispered in her ear, trying to calm her. "Everything's gonna be alright, Bones. I promise."

Brennan lifted her head to look at him. Her eyes were still filled with tears and were now a grayish color, as opposed to their usual crystal blue. Booth leaned down to kiss her cheek, but at the last second she turned her head and his kiss landed on her lips. Booth pulled back in surprise, but then leaned back in for another loving kiss.

When they pulled back again, Brennan was smiling through her tears. "I love you." She whispered and Booth heart leaped.

"Wh-what?" he asked.

"I said, I love you, Booth. I do. I realized that back in Maluku, but you found Hannah and I couldn't spoil that for you. I'm so sorry." Brennan buried her head in his chest again and Booth wrapped his arms around her back. "I love you, too, Bones." He whispered, kissing her forehead, again.

Brennan smiled into his chest and closed her eyes, relaxing into his embrace until his words lulled her to sleep.

**I hope y'all liked that! And I hope all the mothers out the have a wonderful Mother's Day and spend time with their children on this beautiful day! All the children, too. And if you don't happen to have a mother, spend today with the ones you love, your teachers, friends, family. Just have a nice day!**

**And REVIEW!**


End file.
